


As If We Need A Hint

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [16]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic, Fluff, Holidays, M/M, Mistletoe, just shameless fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-20
Updated: 2016-12-20
Packaged: 2018-09-10 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8922301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: Magnus likes the mistletoe tradition





	

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a while since I posted any little malec ficlets, so here, have a shamelessly fluffy christmas one. Enjoy (and happy holidays!)!
> 
> ([this is the song inspiration btw](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CiS_cQG3sIo), hope you like)

Magnus has never been one for surreptitiousness, but even he outdoes himself in lack thereof when he sidles up to Alec, who's leaning against the nearest doorframe, arms crossed. His attention is on the small group of people currently occupying Magnus's loft, talking and laughing and sampling the different kinds of treats and food laid out, enjoying this private holiday party. Or rather, this excuse for Magnus to throw some kind of modest winter celebration, with a nicely appropriate theme of lights and shiny things, to cheer up the exhausted youths after all they've been through recently. The fact that he can mix and match from different holidays and their traditions is only a plus, given the fact that really only a couple of his guests are used to celebrating actual Christmas.

As Magnus comes to stand beside Alec, Alec turns to him with a frown, narrows his eyes suspiciously.

"What are you doing?" he asks, noticing the way Magnus is swaying his shoulders innocently, though Magnus doesn't take his reaction too hard. There's a tug at the corner of Alec's mouth, which combined with the serious eyes looks absolutely charming.

"Waiting," Magnus says. Alec's frown deepens just slightly.

"For what?" he says, and there's some amusement in his tone now. Magnus puts on an naively confused expression.

"A kiss," he says simply, and this time, Alec tilts his head as though to ask why, and what the catch is. Magnus sighs, with soft impatience. "Alexander, I realize that shadowhunters don't technically celebrate Christmas, or anything else. But even you must be aware of the mundane mistletoe tradition."

Alec's eyebrows rise this time, lips curving in a small, amused smile.

"I am," he says. "But there's no mistletoe."

He points upward, and Magnus follows with his gaze, only to see that the doorframe is indeed devoid of any festive greenery. He makes a face.

"Huh," he says. "Would you look at that." He then flicks his wrist elegantly, conjuring up said festive greenery, complete with a nice, red bow. He looks back at Alec, quirks an eyebrow. "Now, there is."

He plasters on a charming, exaggeratedly innocent smile for good measure, and Alec huffs a laugh.

"Nice," he says. "Didn't think warlocks celebrated Christmas either, though. Or anything else."

Magnus shrugs.

"We don't," he says. "Most of us, at least. I'm just a sucker for the décor and the food. And traditions, of course."

"Right," Alec says, turning to Magnus fully and slipping a hand around his waist, as he leans back against the doorframe. "Because 'traditional' is exactly the word that comes to mind, where you're concerned."

Magnus hums, pleased.

"Among other things, I'm sure," he says, moving in closer and sliding his hands up Alec's chest. "Like stunning, magnificent, genius."

"Dramatic, temperamental," Alec supplies, and Magnus's eyes narrow. Alec grins, pulls him even closer. "Sweet. Gorgeous. Especially in this."

He tugs gently on the bright red silk shirt Magnus is wearing, which is an obnoxious beacon of color in the tasteful holiday bubble Magnus's loft has been turned into. Alec raises his eyebrows, and Magnus can't help but smile.

"Don't tease," he says fondly, leaning in a closer and sliding his hands up to rest on either side of Alec's neck. Alec sighs, still smiling, bumping Magnus's nose gently with his own.

"Wouldn't dream of it," he says, and Magnus closes his eyes as their lips come together in a kiss. It's soft, simple, and Magnus's exhale is full of contentment when they pull apart.

"I'm glad you're here, Alexander," he says, smoothing his thumb over Alec's jaw. The sincerity in his own voice surprises him, but Alec doesn't exactly seem put off by it. "All of you, but... You, especially. However selfish that may be."

Alec glances over at his sister, his parabatai, their friends, all safe and sound for the first time in what feels like forever, happy and smiling. He turns back to Magnus, beaming, looking lighter than Magnus has seen him in a very long time.

"So am I."

**Author's Note:**

> Visit me on [tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com) and [twitter](http://twitter.com/lemonoclefox)!


End file.
